The purpose of this study is to develop an animal model for human emphysema. Under direct visualization through the bronchoscope, foreign or natural materials such as C5a or endotoxin will be installed into right lung. The left lung will serve as a control. Weekly saline lavages for six weeks will be assayed for neutral proteinases, elastase, and alpha1 antitrypsin activity as determinates for the development of emphysema.